Cytometry, at its core understanding, requires the ability to measure many characteristics of cells and sub- cellular structures for the purpose of understanding the function of proteins within a cell, cell subtypes within a population, and subsequently that population within the host. This information leads to insight into complex aberrations in normal cell function and gives way to begin to treat and cure disease. Traditionally, Pathologists, Immunologists, and Cell Biologists used technologies like Microscopy and Flow Cytometry to elucidate information about cellular structure and function. Both technologies have strengths and weaknesses including Microscopy's apparent lack of high-throughput cell-by-cell fluorescence quantitation, and Flow Cytometry's inability to provide fluorescence localization and morphological information. Although both technologies are indispensible to the researcher's toolkit, some specialized applications require the ability to simultaneously quantitate fluorescence on a cell-by-cell basis as well as provide spatial information of the fluorescence in relation to cell structure. Researchers from a wide range of Departments and Disciplines at the University of Chicago require such technology in order to expedite current, NIH funded research projects involved in basic cancer and immunology research, autoimmune diseases, host defense, transplantation, asthma, and lung injury. Therefore, the University of Chicago Flow Cytometry Facility is requesting funding for the acquisition of an Amnis ImageStream analyzer, capable of providing high-throughput, high resolution images of individual cells while providing robust, statistically significant quantitative information regarding fluorescence, morphology, and co-localization. Thirteen major users with as many NIH funded projects will significantly depend on the specialized technology only available from the ImageStream Analyzer. The instrument will be placed in the highly respected Flow Cytometry Facility where it will be managed by extremely capable technical staff. As a core piece of equipment, the ImageStream will be equally accessible to Investigators within all Departments of the University as well as those in need of this technology from the greater Chicago-land Area, as there is currently no technology in the area capable of providing this unique type of data. The Amnis ImageStream will greatly benefit the University of Chicago by providing state-of-the-art technology, allowing our investigators to remain at the forefront of their field of research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Thirteen NIH funded projects focusing on biomedical research areas such as basic cancer and immunology research, autoimmune diseases, host defense, transplantation, asthma, hematopoiesis, and lung injury will rely heavily on the unique functionality the ImageStream provides. State-of-the-art technologies employed on the requested instrument will help unveil the information necessary to answer these important Public Health questions.